Mar, abismo sin retorno
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Fic perteneciente a la #Kiriasuweek2017 Kiriasu
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic pertenece a la #kiriasuweek2017_

 _Día 6, tema (?_

* * *

• _ **Mar, abismo sin retorno•**_

 _El mar encanta, el mar mata, conmueve, asusta, también hace reír, y a veces desaparece..._

 _._

* * *

— _Asuna, él te escoltará hasta Japón..._

— _¿Padre quiere explicarme porqué no puedo viajar en un barco de pasajeros como lo haría la gente común? ¿Y qué sabemos de este tipejo? ¿Por qué le encomienda usted la seguridad de su única hija?_

— _Más respeto, milady... este «tipejo» tiene nombre, y créame es el marinero más experimentado que usted puede conseguir en estas tierras..._

— _¡Encima es un insolente! ¿Lo oye? ¡Padre, usted pretende que...!_

 _—Este tema está zanjado, Asuna... y así como ves, este joven es la persona más idónea para realizar el trabajo. Ya he pagado cada moneda de oro por este viaje, así que no hay marcha atrás..._

— _¡N—No puedo creerlo!_

— _Kazuto perdona a mi hija... A veces Asuna actúa como una niña mimada..._

— _¿Ni-niña mimada...?_

— _Me doy cuenta, milord. Pero no se preocupe... mi temple está perfectamente preparado para tratar con la señorita..._

— _¿Lo has oído Asuna?_

— _¡Me largo de aquí!_

— _¿Asuna...? ¿Asuna que haces? ¡Regresa aquí!_

— _..._

— _Te ruego que dispenses los modales de mi hija, Kazuto... es una buena niña, solo algo caprichosa... Toda la vida ha hecho su santa voluntad sin que su madre o yo nos opusiéramos a ello... Es una heredera después de todo por lo que jamás se le ha negado nada..._

— _Jejejeje, no tiene que darme explicaciones, milord... sabré como «lidiar» con ella sin problemas..._

— _Eso espero... Y recuerda por favor, mantén este viaje en secreto... si alguien de..._

— _No debe preocuparse, en memoria de la amistad que mi padre tenía con usted guardaré todo en el más profundo anonimato. La heredera estará a salvo en mi nave... y llegará sana y salva a costas japonesas._

•

•

•

 _El sol brillaba en el cielo europeo, era verano uno muy húmedo y caluroso para variar. Kazuto se arremangó la mangas de su camisa hasta los codos para trabajar con más libertad y siguió ajustando las amarras de la embarcación. Por el rabillo del ojo creyó advertir cierto tumulto que se formaba en el puerto y alzó la vista curioso._

 _Trató de esconder la sonrisa que se formó en las comisuras de sus labios inútilmente al ver el espectáculo; por la explanada, directo hacia él venía caminando la joven heredera que sería su pasajera muchos días, seis meses en específico. Su particular elección de vestuario; vestido pomposo rosa, sombrero de ala ancha y sombrilla de encaje del mismo color, llamaba la atención entre tantos marineros rudos que cargaban pesadas cajas, y piratas feos que recorrían el lugar buscando emplearse, los que miraban embelesados semejante aparición._

 _Si esa era su idea de pasar desapercibida iba por muy mal camino. Para un viaje en barco pirata no era necesario ir vestida al último grito de la moda inglesa. Pero ese era un detalle que la heredera ignoraba._

 _Detrás de ella caminaba un escuálido negrito cargando lo que parecía ser una maleta de viaje, la que se veía pesada. La muchacha se detuvo ante la embarcación de Kazuto mirándole casi con aburrimiento._

— _Lady Yuuki —la saludó desde su posición, en el inglés que su padre le había obligado a estudiar, se quitó su propio sombrero haciendo una reverencia burlona —Bienvenida al que será su medio de transporte por el próximo tiempo..._

— _¿Se quedará allí o me ayudará a subir?_

 _Sí, esa era la explosión de carácter que esperaba. Riendo entre dientes le hizo un gesto, indicándole la escalerilla de madera que conectaba el puerto con la nave —Por favor prosiga, milady... —no le pasó por alto la manera en la que los ojos ambarinos de la heredera se abrieron de aprensión al notar como el artilugio se sacudía de un lado al otro —Venga._

 _Ella le disparó una mirada asesina por debajo de su sombrilla y afianzando un extremo de su vestido con su mano libre se aventuró por la escalerilla. Kazuto no apartó la vista cuando vio sus pies calzados en aquellos primorosos zapatos de lujo, y mucho menos cuando descubrió el encaje de sus medias de seda, rió en voz alta viendo como intentaba mantener el equilibrio a la vez que sujetaba su parasol... Por supuesto no podía ascender sin sostenerse, sin sujetar su sombrilla, y sin apartar el ruedo de su falda._

 _Siguió carcajeándose viendo como se enredaba a mitad del ascenso._

— _Creo que ese no es un vestuario adecuado para navegar, milady..._

— _¡Cállese y venga a ayudarme!_

— _Kazuto no deberías ser tan poco civilizado con nuestra pasajera... —un muchacho pelirrojo que llevaba una pañoleta gitana ocultando su largo cabello se asomó por el extremo opuesto, y viendo con desaprobación al joven que seguía muy cómodo desde su posición, se aventuró por la escalerilla tendiéndole una mano a la atribulada muchacha —Disculpe a nuestro capitán, milady. Siempre actúa como un salvaje cuando se encuentra ante un rostro bonito..._

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_

 _Sin proferir más palabra, el marinero de un tirón depositó a la muchacha en la cubierta, y fue a buscar su maleta, dejándola allí frente a su anfitrión. El rostro de la chica estaba ruborizado y sudoroso, se notaba que el vestido le ceñía en esa absurda moda que las mujeres usaban y apenas podía respirar. Su cabello rojo era un tumulto de rizos que le llegaba a los hombros y tenía rostro de adolescente así como le hubo parecido cuando la conoció en su casa paterna semanas atrás. No parecía tener más de diecisiete años. Era una niña._

 _Kazuto se le acercó sonriendo de lado —Bienvenida al "Yggdrasil" —contra todo pronóstico la muchacha estalló en pequeñas risitas —¿Que es tan gracioso?_

— _¿Yggdrasil? —repitió con entonación suave. Nada quedaba de esa señorita estirada y picuda de antes —El Yggdrasil es el árbol de la vida... ¿Alguna coincidencia? ¿O solo está tratando de decirme que su embarcación cuenta con un don especial?_

 _Aturdido de que ella hiciera chiste de una de las cosas más sagradas de un pirata como lo era su querida nave, la expresión de Kazuto se endureció —Quizás me refiera a que será una suerte si logra llegar a destino con vida... —dijo mordaz. No poniendo especial atención a sus palabras._

— _No le preste atención, lady Yuuki — el pelirrojo de antes se hallaba a su lado. Ahora que la pasajera lo veía con atención se notaba transitando a final de la veintena, había arrugas pequeñas en torno a sus ojos y parecía amable y comprensivo —El capitán es un poco receloso pero es buena gente —tocó el equipaje —Llevaré esto a su camarote._

— _¿Tendré camarote? —no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa._

— _Ya le dije que no somos unos salvajes… ¿quizás prefiera dormir junto al resto de la tripulación? —sonrió de lado —Mis hombres no han visto a una mujer en meses… —dejó la frase en suspenso para que ella misma comprendiera._

 _Y lo hizo, los ojos avellanos de la heredera se abrieron de aprensión y sus labios se torcieron en un bonito puchero, su sombrilla se movió bajó la presión de sus manos y Kazuto se dio cuenta que se estaba conteniendo de no gritarle unas cuantas verdades._

— _Ese vestuario no es el más indicado para navegar, milady… Le sugiero que vista de un modo más… rústico… —dio un paso hacia ella —Empezando por esto… —antes de que pudiera prever su acción Kazuto le arrancó la sombrilla de las manos y acercándose a la borda arrojó el delicado objeto a las aguas._

— _¡Ahhhh! ¿Que diablos hace…?_

— _Una de las reglas del Yggdrasil es deshacernos de la carga que no es necesaria… —le comentó con cierto aburrimiento._

— _¡Pero mi sombrilla! ¡Es una original «Lady Mylton» hecha con encaje de bruselas…! —protestó inclinándose sobre la borda y sacando medio cuerpo hacia afuera—¡Vaya a buscarla!_

 _Kazuto rió ante su orden, se reclinó a su lado apoyando la espalda contra el casco de la embarcación pareciendo muy relajado —Todo lo que cae en el mar es considerado inservible y desechable, milady… En otras palabras, lo que cae en el abismo, en el abismo se queda…_

— _¡Pero mi sombrilla!_

— _Ni siquiera la necesita… ¿no usa también un sombrero?¿Tal vez milady desea que éste corra la misma suerte que su parasol?_

 _Ante sus palabras malintencionadas la joven se enderezó de un salto y se sujetó el ala de su gorro —¡Atrevido…! —siseó bajo su lengua._

— _Cuidado con sus palabras, recuerde que está bajo mi tutela por seis meses…_

 _Sin responder a su provocación, se largó cubierta arriba por donde el marinero pelirrojo había desaparecido, dispuesta a investigar el barco, encontrar su camarote y esconderse allí todo el tiempo que le fuera posible._

•

•

•

 _Por supuesto, las pullas del capitán hacia su pasajera no acabaron ahí. Continuaron la primera semana, la segunda y la tercera de haberse hecho a la mar. La cuarta semana finalmente ella dejó de responderle y se dedicó a hacer cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de él. Paseaba por la cubierta cuando lo sabía encerrado en su camarote estudiando sus libros de navegación, o deambulaba por la embarcación intentando comprender el trabajo de los tres marineros a bordo que, junto al insufrible capitán, la acompañaban en su travesía._

 _Ryoutarou era el pelirrojo que llevó su equipaje y la guió a su camarote, era el primer oficial al mando y la mano derecha de Kazuto. De aspecto bonachón y simpático, buscaba su compañía porque la trataba con respeto, y descubrió en él a un valioso aliado. Siempre que se hallaba en su compañía el joven capitán prescindía de sus comentarios malintencionados, como si existiera un acuerdo tácito entre ambos hombres._

 _Kyouji, apodado "Spiegel" era un joven de apenas veinte años, de aspecto enfermizo y taciturno. Apenas hablaba, y se movía silencioso y huidizo por la cubierta como una sombra flotante. A la heredera le inquietaba un poco la actitud del maestre, parecía que siempre estaba detrás de ella vigilando sus movimientos, siguiéndola con sus pequeños ojos pardos como si fuera su guardián… ¿Tal vez el capitán le ordenara mantenerla siempre vigilada? Ella no podía saberlo, y aunque su actitud la exaltaba pronto se acostumbró a él._

 _Agil era el cocinero de a bordo, aunque también cumplía las funciones de un contramaestre y todo lo que echara en falta dentro de la nave. Era un hombre alto, robusto, de piel negra como la noche. Pero era muy respetuoso y amable, siempre acogía a la chica en las cocinas y le hablaba de su tierra de origen, contándole anécdotas graciosas y entretenidas._

 _Y..._

 _Kazuto era el capitán, alto, guapo, como esos héroes de fábula que leía en las novelas románticas. Tenía una presencia subyugante y un porte majestuoso. Se notaba en su mirar de acero la autoridad que tenía sobre el navío y los hombres que lo abordaban. Asuna consideraba que era joven, no tanto como Spiegel, pero su edad no pasaba de la mitad de la veintena. Era atractivo y era bien consciente de ello, de otra forma no se pavonearía con tanta arrogancia frente a ella._

 _De todas formas, ella se sentía bastante segura con los tres marineros, más que con el capitán, con sobrada razón, los tres a su modo la cuidaban y la trataban con el respeto propio de un caballero, lo que el joven de ojos de acero y sonrisa pícara evitaba a toda costa con sus comentarios que siempre le ponían los pelos de punta._

 _Sin embargo el lugar favorito de Asuna era la cocina. Cuando se encontraban a solas, Agil le dejaba preparar algún bocadillo. A pesar de ser una señorita de sociedad, ella sabía bastante del arte culinario e intercambiaba opiniones con el grandote quien con cierto escepticismo recibía sus consejos._

 _Tal vez por verla deambular por toda la nave por centésima vez como bola sin manija que Agil le dio la oportunidad de que le ayudara a cocinar para su patrón. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia, pero prefería hacer algo para mantenerse ocupada que cruzarse a la deriva con él._

 _Gracias al calor excesivo que flotaba en cubierta, al mar abierto calmo y al cielo sin nubes, había prescindido de su corset y falda pomposa, vistiendo tan solo una blusa holgada y un enagua que apenas le cubría los talones. El húmedo calor hizo de las suyas y antes de que pudiera prepararse el capitán entró a las bodegas buscando que comer. Cuan grande fue sorpresa al hallar a la chica allí con los brazos embadurnados de harina, luciendo tan linda y suelta, vistiendo un liviano conjunto, acompañando una sonrisa._

 _La que no iba dirigida a él, de hecho cuando Kazuto andaba por el exterior era ella quien se encerraba en su camarote hasta que estaba segura que no habría de molestarle._

— _¿Que hace ella aquí? —preguntó con tono autoritario —¡No puede estar aquí…!_

— _No sabía que era una prisionera dentro del barco —respondió intentando limpiarse los restos de masa cruda de sus manos._

— _Yo la dejé entrar aquí, señor. La pobre muchacha se aburre…_

— _No es mi culpa — se atajó —¿Quizás milady prefiera que la ponga a limpiar los suelos de la cubierta? Les haría falta una buena fregada ya que Agil no puede hacerlo todo por si mismo…_

— _Estoy segura de que mi padre no le pagó para que me convierta en su esclava —aventuró airosa enfrentándole con petulancia._

— _Su padre nunca especificó el manejo que habría de darle dentro de mi embarcación, milady… —le mostró una sonrisa retadora, antes de que su nariz se frunciera graciosamente y olisqueara en el aire. Su expresión completamente nueva —¿Qué es eso que huele tan delicioso?_

 _Desconcertada ante el súbito cambio de tema, se guardó la respuesta ácida que iba a darle._

— _Lady Asuna estuvo horneando pan para hacer sandwiches —respondió el grandote que había seguido el intercambio de palabras con ambas cejas en alto, no entendiendo ni jota._

— _¿Sandwiches? —repitió con sorna —¿Así que lady Asuna sabe cocinar?_

 _Envalentonada con contestarle unas cuantas verdades, la joven abrió la boca, pero fue inmediatamente silenciada por el cocinero quien viendo la tormenta que se estaba gestado le tendió a su capitán una bandeja a rebosar de los mencionados bocadillos._

— _Milady ha hecho varios para toda la tripulación…_

 _Con cierta renuencia extendió la mano y tomó uno del montón, lo observó minuciosamente e incluso lo olisqueó algunos segundos._

— _No le puse veneno aunque hubiera sido una grandiosa idea… —comentó ella de pronto. Se limpió las manos y con desdén propio se abrió camino hacia el exterior —Puede ocuparse del resto Agil…_

— _Ese atuendo es más adecuado para una travesía tal, señora —le mencionó con un risita, porque más que una heredera parecía una sirvienta con esas fachas. Ella le clavó toda la furia de sus amielados ojos y prosiguió su camino._

 _Kazuto la observó salir como tromba de las cocinas, siguió contemplando el emparedado entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido hasta que finalmente mordió un extremo con desconfianza. Al cabo de dos segundos se lo comió de un bocado y ya estaba manoteando otro de la bandeja, devorándoselo en cuestión de segundos._

— _El capitán debería ser más amable con lady Asuna… —mencionó el grandote con acento conciliador —Ella es apenas una niña que de buenas a primeras ha sido obligada a viajar con piratas sin más compañía que la de su alma…_

— _No sé a que te refieres… —comentó esquivo._

— _El capitán Kazuto no dejó que ella abordara con una doncella como dictan las reglas…_

— _Le prometí a su padre la mayor discreción de que ella viajaba con nosotros… sabes que los miembros de aquel navío olisquean el aire que nos rodea… y sería peligroso enredarnos con más pasajeros de los deseados…_

— _El señor Shouzou debió prever esos detalles antes de abonar el viaje… Aunque con tanto problema, ni siquiera ha pensado en esa minucias..._

— _Él aún no liquida la deuda que tiene con ellos, y teme, con sobrada razón, que éstos arremetan contra su hija…_

— _Lady Yuuki no sabe palabra de eso ¿cierto? — interrumpió una voz extraña detrás de ambos, y Kazuto se giró con la boca llena, pálido del susto._

— _Spiegel… ¡No andes tan sigilosamente!_

 _El muchacho sonrió de lado —Así me entero de todo lo que ocurre, señor. Como que por ejemplo que ahora mismo, Ryo está enseñándole a nuestra huésped como tejer una red de pesca._

•

•

•

 _Tercer mes en alta mar, y la heredera ya se sentía parte de esa tripulación. Se levantaba al alba para ayudar a Agil con el desayuno y el resto de los alimentos, luego Ryo estaba empecinado en enseñarle a leer los mapas y la brújula por lo que pasaba tiempo bajo su tutela, ambos sentados en la cubierta bajo la sombra de las velas, como maestro y aprendiz; o tal vez relatándole costumbres de los piratas y del mar que ella escuchaba regocijada y divertida, con sus ojos grandes y alegres bebiendo lo que el marino le narraba._

 _Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Spiegel, quien luego se lo transmitía al capitán con la rapidez de un cotilla._

 _Después cuando Kazuto salía a cubierta, pasada la mañana, ella como por arte de magia se encerraba en su camarote hasta la tarde en la que aparecía con su sombrero de ala ancha y ya sea en la cubierta, o en la cocina, bajo la mirada de Agil estudiaba lo que Ryo le hubo explicado en la mañana._

 _A veces cruzaba una que otra palabra con el pelinegro, pero como la mayoría eran comentarios ácidos, lo cortaba tajante y se alejaba de él cual si tuviera alguna peste._

 _A estas alturas el capitán todavía consideraba divertido escandalizarla con alguna tontería, pero conforme iban transcurriendo las lunas,se daba cuenta que era el único dentro de la embarcación que no tenía trato con ella. ¡Si hasta el impávido Spiegel jugaba a los naipes con ella y le enseñaba a hacer trampa!_

 _No quería reconocer que ese detalle le molestaba. Y mucho._

 _Esa mañana él había despertado temprano y en contra de su costumbre de quedarse a estudiar las rutas mercantiles y de abastecimiento, decidió salir a cubierta. Aquel era uno de los últimos días de verano, y la ligera brisa matutina auguraba una agobiante jornada._

 _Y allí estaba ella. Esa criatura de un metro sesenta de estatura que poseía el porte de una amazona, que llevaba su cabello libre de laca y que apenas le cruzaba los hombros. El constante sol marino había dado un matiz dorado a su piel anormalmente blanca. Otra vez había prescindido de esos vestidos voluminosos y usaba una combinación de enagua y camisola que parecía bastante vaporoso para una muchacha de su estirpe. Ni hablar, el género liviano delineaba sus curvas de modo inquietante._

— _Buenos días —la saludó ubicándose a su lado con expresión relajada._

 _Ella lo contempló con desconcierto, pero notando su buena predisposición saludó con educación —Buenos días capitán._

— _Kazuto._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Me llamo Kazuto, dígame así._

 _El color de sus ojos adquirió un matiz dorado al clavar su mirada en él —Está bien —volvió a contemplar el mar que era una límpida línea que delineaba el horizonte —Kazuto._

 _No esperaba que un escalofrío recorriera su columna al oírle nombrándolo, pero así fue. El sonido melodioso de su voz trajo aunado un delicioso cosquilleo a sus miembros._

— _Usted es una persona madrugadora —dijo intentando alargar el hilo de la conversación._

— _Es imposible continuar confinada a ese camastro cuando la nave comienza a sacudirse…_

 _Él rió levemente —Sé a lo que se refiere. Dormitar en el mar es toda una aventura… —la estaba viendo fijo casi sin darse cuenta, los holanes de su blusa dejaban sus hombros al descuido, su cabello flotaba libre con la brisa. Ahora que no tenía tenazas para rizarlo le caía lacio y bonito, como si fuera seda._

— _Con ese atuendo se le ve más cercana que meses atrás, milady._

— _Gracias, es lo único tolerable con este clima… — la muchacha esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Luego al notar que un ambiente raro se gestaba entre ambos, se impulsó hacia la derecha y dejó que sus pies se movieran en esa dirección —Que tenga buen día capit… Kazuto._

 _¿Por qué huía de él? Un momento estaba disfrutando de su compañía y al siguiente se precipitaba por la primer ruta de escape que descubría._

 _Suspiró frustrado. Se quitó su sombrero y se despeinó el cabello._

— _Debes dejar que se acostumbre a tu presencia —sonó una voz confiada junto a su oído que lo hizo saltar._

— _¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —replicó descubriendo el rostro divertido de su amigo._

 _El pelirrojo rió entre dientes —¿Interesado en nuestra huésped? ¿O en sus millones?_

— _Ni uno ni lo otro… soy el único de la tripulación a quien trata como si fuera un bicho raro…_

— _Fue tu culpa desde el inicio… haz hecho que la pobre chica piense que eres la persona menos fiable de toda la nave… —al notar que el capitán no respondía, Ryoutarou lo miró fijo alguno segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas —¡Te interesa!_

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas?_

— _No sé si se trata de un interés romántico, pero la pequeña heredera no te es indiferente._

— _Por supuesto que no me es indiferente, soy hombre y sé reconocer un rostro bonito… Pero no la veo de la manera que crees… Sólo… sólo me causa curiosidad. Desde que lady Yuuki pisó la nave ha pasado por varias fases de metamorfosis… Empezó siendo la arrogante damita que impone su voluntad, pasando por la huérfana que no sabe que hacer en un sitio que le es desconocido, hasta convertirse en la dama pirata… Estudia los mapas y las rutas mercantes con precisión, y absorbe todo lo que ocurre como si fuera una esponja…_

— _Sí que la has observado bien… o debería decir Spiegel ha hecho un excelente trabajo…_

— _Ella se ha reinventado a si misma…_

— _Como todo pirata ¿o no? No podemos negar que los genes están en su sangre._

•

•

•

 _La noche estaba pesada y húmeda, se había dado un baño en la tarde, pero el calor era sofocante y otra vez se sentía sudorosa. La sensación fresca hacía tiempo que se había perdido de su piel. No podía dormir, las sábanas las sentía pegajosas, y se encontraba a medio camino de un adusto mal humor._

 _Tomó una camisola limpia, y tras quitarse la enagua que a veces usaba como falda ligera, se cercioró que la prenda que vestía le cubriera al menos a la mitad de los muslos, abrió con cuidado la puerta de su camarote y espió al exterior._

 _No se oía el más mínimo ruido. Pasaba de media noche y la cubierta debiera de estar vacía. Salió de sus aposentos y caminó bajó la plateada luz sobre los tablones que apenas crujieron bajo su peso._

 _Contempló de derecha a izquierda. Nadie. A esa hora no había nadie y se alegraba._

 _Se acercó a uno de los extremos del navío y observó hacia abajo; hacia esa masa de agua negra que apenas se movía. Hacia tanto calor que el océano estaba calmo y sosegado. Dejó las prendas que había llevado en el suelo, y encaramándose a un extremo antes de pensarlo con más detenimiento se lanzó en caída libre hacia el mar._

 _El agua fría la acogió en su seno cuando se hundió al caer, y rápidamente la levantó llevándola hacia la superficie donde pudo aspirar una larguísima bocanada de aire. Suspiró gozosa tras llenar sus pulmones de aire, y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. La blusa flotó a su alrededor como un par de aletas y ella rió ante la sensación refrescante que la recorrió por entera. Había sido una locura lanzarse a mar abierto en plena noche, pero no se arrepentía._

 _Contempló la luna que bañaba todo con una plateada claridad y suspiró satisfecha._

— _Hace una bonita noche —sonó una voz._

 _La joven alzó la cabeza y recorrió toda la cubierta del barco con los ojos buscando al atrevido que osaba interrumpir su baño, pero no encontró nada._

— _Estoy aquí, milady…_

 _Miró por sobre su hombro y distinguió la silueta del capitán que retozaba a unos metros de ella. Como acto reflejo, Asuna se llevó la mano al pecho para protegerse. Miró hacia abajo._

— _No se le ve nada —se rió._

 _Obviando su tono burlón, se alejó hacia el casco del barco sin dejar de sujetar la blusa contra su cuerpo —¿Qué hace aquí?_

— _Lo mismo que usted, la noche es infernal, un baño es la solución más rápida._

 _Ella asintió, empero el bochorno de que ese hombre la viera saltar de la borda usando algo tan ligero, la ruborizó de pena._

— _Ha-hace demasiado calor… —agregó tratando de seguirle la corriente —El clima está insostenible… — los ojos plateados del marinero la veían fijamente, sin pudor y parecían traspasar a través de ella._

— _Es un mal augurio —él se movió un poco en su dirección y Asuna advirtió que estaba completamente desnudo. Apartó la vista apretando la mano contra su pecho —Esto sólo significa que se avecina una tormenta… —la joven seguía con la vista entornada —¿Qué ocurre?_

— _Le suplico que salga del agua inmediatamente..._

— _¿Por qué? Yo llegué aquí primero, salga usted si cree que no puede estar a gusto conmigo —nadó hacia ella sonriendo cínicamente._

— _Es un pervertido… —siseó escandalizada y retrocedió para poner espacio entre ambos hasta que una ola ligera la hizo perder el equilibrio arrastrándola y estampándola contra el casco del barco a sus espaldas. El repentino movimiento la mareó, pero cuando fue consciente de todo se encontró apresada por los brazos del capitán, quien con absoluta firmeza la mantenía a flote._

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Asuna…?_

 _La muchacha parpadeó ¿en qué momento le había dado el permiso de que rompiera el protocolo y la llamara por su nombre? Además… ¿qué era esa sensación eléctrica que sentía allí donde sus manos la sujetaban? Si ella lo detestaba… Ese hombre era cruel y prepotente, nunca tenía una palabra amable… todo era burla e ironía…_

 _Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico encontró sus ojos de plata brillando peligrosamente cerca de su rostro y el magnetismo fue tan intenso…_

— _Estoy bien… Esa ola me tomó desprevenida… —agradeció que su voz no saliera con la tembladera que afectaba su cuerpo. Un suave vaivén de las aguas y pudo sentir por entero la humanidad de quien la cobijaba._

— _No deberías lanzarte al mar si no sabes nadar… —la mano subió por su cintura hasta enredarse en su cabello. La voz de Kazuto había sonado más cerca, su aliento le rebotó en la mejilla ocasionando que se estremeciera como nunca antes lo había hecho en sus diecisiete años de vida._

 _¿Qué era esa maldita atmósfera? ¿Esa necesidad de sentir más de su piel y experimentar si el tacto de sus labios era tan delicioso como aparentaba? ¿Era el mar? ¿Ese coloso que se extendía en todas las direcciones y los arrullaba en su seno llevándolos a dónde la marea dictaba?¿Esa era su magia?_

— _He pasado gran parte de mi niñez en el barco de mi padre, no seré un marinero experimentado pero… él me ha enseñado a nadar._

 _Asuna sintió que su voz salió más pequeña e íntima. Con horror descubrió que en algún momento sus manos habían trepado tras la nuca del capitán, quizás por temor a hundirse. Sus cuerpos se hallaban prácticamente pegados. No sabía que pensar. Alzó la mirada, él se encontraba allí a escasos milímetros. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la naturaleza rugiera con toda su indómita fuerza. Cerro los ojos, su barbilla se alzó ligeramente, y su boca se secó esperando…_

 _Esperando un contacto que nunca llegó._

 _Así como Kazuto se había acercado sigilosamente a ella, de la misma forma la dejó ir. Puso distancia bruscamente entre ambos y la soltó._

— _No es aconsejable que nos vean aquí abajo —la voz del muchacho salió sin emoción._

 _Asuna en cambio se sintió terriblemente estúpida… ¡Se había ofrecido olvidando todo lo que su posición representaba! ¡Ella era una heredera! ¡Debía romper corazones, no dejar que un marinero de dudosa reputación la enredara en sentimientos que no comprendía!_

 _Kazuto se dio cuenta que la atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado. Era su culpa, él lo había propiciado. Suspiró con pesar. Empero compuso una mueca que intentó ser divertida —Si vas a permanecer más tiempo aquí, ten cuidado con los tiburones… Pégame un grito de ser necesario…_

 _Asuna no le respondió, observó como nadaba hasta alcanzar la escalerilla oculta en el casco del barco, y de un ágil salto se encaramó para subir. Cuando las aguas fueron descubriendo sus hombros, espalda, y mas abajo de la estrecha cintura masculina, ella apartó la mirada con bochorno. Más él terminó de ascender muy campante sin importarle el espectáculo que le estaba dando._

 _El cuerpo del marinero se adivinaba firme. Hermoso. Asuna nunca había visto un hombre desnudo en su vida._

 _Se apretó las mejillas notando que las tenía absurdamente más calientes, recordó las palabras de Kazuto, y aunque sabía que allí no había tiburones no pudo evitar seguirle los pasos y subir también por aquel artilugio._

•

•

•

 _Él había dicho que se avecinaba una tormenta._

 _Dos días después de aquel extraño episodio Asuna despertó con el sonido del viento azotando el ojo de buey de su camarote, desde allí pudo ver como la marea subía y bajaba. Era una sensación extraña y no parecía llevarse muy bien con su estómago. El suelo se movía y escuchaba al viento silbar de un modo nefasto._

 _De pronto la puerta de su habitación de abrió y Kazuto entró trayendo consigo un poco de agua._

— _¡Es una tormenta! —le dijo como si ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta —Por favor quédate aquí hasta que venga a buscarte ¿está bien?_

 _La manera vehemente en la que la miró cuando dijo aquello, y en como sus ojos parpadeaban afligidos le recordó al muchacho que evitó que se ahogara esa vez en el mar, no muchos días atrás…_

 _Luego de esa situación Asuna había empezado a evitarlo con más alevosía. Bastaba con saberlo cerca para que un tremor hiciera presa de ella, se llenaba de nervios y a veces se ruborizaba. Él no parecía darse cuenta porque no hacia burla de ella, y siempre que le hablaba se le veía sincero. Y en cierta forma, culpable…_

 _¿Quizás se arrepentía de lo que casi ocurrió entre ellos?_

— _No me gusta estar encerrada cuando puedo estar sobre cubierta ayudando a los demás —le dijo con firmeza._

— _No hay nada que una dama como tú pueda hacer._

 _Esa afirmación caló hondo en el ánimo aventurero de la chica —Por favor… déjame aunque sea estar allí… ¡Prometo que no molestaré!_

— _¡He dicho que no! ¡Es peligroso! Aún para nosotros que somos marineros experimentados cada tempestad es un asunto de vida o muerte…_

 _Ella fue tras él y como última medida lo sujetó del hombro, su ropa estaba húmeda denunciando lo cruento de allá afuera —¡Kazuto!_

 _Contra todo pronostico, él se giró hacia ella, y tomando su rostro con manos temblorosas estampó un beso desesperado en esos labios anhelantes que clamaban por él._

 _La caricia no duró más que unos pocos segundos, aunque se sintió eterna para la chica, que aún después de que Kazuto se alejara seguía experimentando el calor de su beso en los labios._

— _No quiero que te ocurra nada Asuna… —otra vez volvía a llamarla sin la parsimonia acostumbrada. Pero esta vez había un pequeño cambio; no había rastros de burla o sátira en su voz. Sonaba sincero —Quédate aquí ¿está bien? Yo mismo vendré a buscarte cuando todo acabe… —delineó con el pulgar el tembloroso labio inferior de la heredera y salió del camarote._

 _Tiempo después en lo que la pelirroja se deshacía en rezos y plegarias por la gente de allá afuera, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y un vendaval de agua entró a la habitación, anunciando la llegada del muchacho que estaba hecho sopa, pero que sonrió animoso al verla._

— _La tormenta está amainando —le dijo y se hizo hacia atrás cuando ella saltó a sus brazos, feliz de verlo bien y en buenas condiciones. Ninguno supo quien estuvo más sorprendido por las acciones de la chica, si él o ella._

 _Pero lo cierto fue que Kazuto abrazó a Asuna contra su cuerpo y sin perder el tiempo volvió a buscar sus labios para saciarse sin pausa de ellos._

•

•

•

 _Corría el quinto mes en el mar cuando ambos descubrieron que pese a sus desencuentros, no eran ajenos al otro. Pero por temor a lo que podía decir el resto de la tripulación optaron por mantener la relación que apenas estaba floreciendo en secreto._

 _Asuna, quien estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con pretendientes, jamás había tenido un novio, y creía que amarlo a escondidas era algo perfectamente normal para una chica de su clase. ¿Y como no, si cuando Kazuto la besaba sentía que flotaba en una nube? Nunca consideró qué tipo de vida llevaba el capitán más allá del 'Yggdrasil' quizás tenía novia, o una familia... ella no lo sabía, pero estaba tan abrumada por ese hombre perfecto que le decía cosas bonitas al oído, que francamente nada le importaba._

 _Paseaban por la cubierta durante las noches cundo sabían que todos dormían, o bajaban a mar abierto para nadar un poco y refrescarse. Luego cada uno se retiraba a su camarote tras una larga sesión de besos que a Asuna la dejaban anhelante y consciente de querer más._

 _Él sabía como desarmarla y dejarla a su merced con solo unas pocas caricias._

•

•

•

— _Estoy pesando atracar en las costas asiáticas para abastecernos… luego de la tormenta tuvimos que aligerar la carga, y casi no nos quedan provisiones… —le decía Kazuto en voz baja._

 _Era de mañana y corría una brisa otoñal, saldo que la tormenta anterior había cernido sobre ellos. Se encontraban en la proa del barco, ambos mirando al mar azul que se abría ante ellos a medida que lo atravesaban._

 _La mano de Kazuto casualmente acarició la mano femenina que descansaba a su lado sobre la cubierta del barco —¿Quieres descender y adquirir algo para ti?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza —Todo lo que necesito se encuentra aquí conmigo…_

 _Él se apenó un poco por su respuesta, miró hacia atrás y viendo que nadie mantenía la atención puesta sobre ellos, besó la mejilla de Asuna._

— _¿No quieres algún vestido adecuado para este súbito cambio de clima?_

 _Ella negó con una risita —Puedo usar cualquiera de los míos… no debes ponerte en gasto Kazu._

 _Cada vez que ella lo llamaba así sentía ese hormigueo agradable en su columna. Ella era tan hermosa… no quedaban rastros de la señorita petulante que conoció cinco meses atrás. Se había reinventado a sí misma como una mariposa rompe su crisálida y extiende sus alas por primera vez._

— _No demoraré mucho iré con Ryo. Si quieres bajar al muelle puedes pedirle a Agil que te escolte —no podía hablar sin tocarla, por eso acomodó los mechones de cabello rebelde tras su oído. Pese al aire salino, su cabello seguía siendo suave al igual que su piel levemente bronceada._

— _Ten cuidado —le advirtió trazando con las yemas de sus dedos la barbilla cuadrada del muchacho._

— _Lo tendré —besó su mano sin apartar la mirada de ella, y finalmente se giró hacia sus hombres, adentrándose en cubierta —Ryo baja la barcaza, cuanto más pronto repongamos las provisiones más rápido podremos partir…_

 _Asuna tuvo una sensación extraña cuando le oyó decir aquello, pero rápidamente la desechó. Observó descender con soltura a los marineros, y no sabiendo que hacer se dedicó a mirar por la borda en dirección al pueblito costero cuyas costas se veían con suma actividad._

 _Había transcurrido un cuarto de hora y se dio cuenta que se había dormitado con los brazos apoyados en el casco del barco. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido por haber sucumbido a los efectos del sueño en esa posición. Se paró, se desperezó ruidosamente y cuando se giró para ir a las cocinas y comer algún bocadillo se encontró con Spiegel que estaba muy cerca de ella, con esa expresión apática de siempre._

 _Se sujetó el pecho riendo con bochorno —¡Spiegel me asustaste! —no lo conocía del todo pero esa sensación de incertidumbre que él le inspiraba la ponía siempre en un estado de alerta. El muchacho era extraño._

 _Éste no le respondió inmediatamente, la contempló fijo —¿Crees que eres diferente para él? ¿Qué no se olvidará de ti cuando cumpla con la promesa que le hizo a tu padre…?_

— _Yo… —titubeó —Yo no sé a que te refieres…_

— _¿Sabes que los piratas tienen un amor en cada puerto? —añadió sin entonación —¿Que tendrías tú que te hace diferente a las otras mujeres a las que les ha jurado su amor? ¿Por qué a ti?_

 _Asuna frunció los labios no sabiendo que decir._

— _Lo único que el capitán quiere de ti es tu fortuna._

— _No es cierto…_

— _¿Te ha jurado amor? ¿O te ha hablado de sus planes una vez que lleguemos a Japón? —ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Aquello era cierto, él nunca mencionaba palabra de un futuro juntos; todo era aquí y ahora —El próximo paso será asegurarse que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo… y te llevará a su camarote… no para observar el techo precisamente…_

— _¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?_

— _Porque así es como el capitán actúa..._

— _¡Spiegel! —la voz de Agil censuró lo que iba a continuar diciendo. En pocos pasos el cocinero estuvo al lado de ambos —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al notar la expresión rota y confundida de la chica._

— _Le relataba a milady algunas leyendas del mar, como la del Leviatán esa bestia gigantesca… Y creo que la asusté un poco…_

— _¿Lady Asuna?_

— _Estoy bien Agil, sólo… sólo iré a descansar un momento… —sin darle tiempo a réplica, la muchacha tomó un extremo de su vestido y se alejó hacia su camarote dispuesta a pasar allí todo el tiempo que pudiera._

•

•

•

 _Cuando Kazuto regresó esa misma tarde con las provisiones, el recuerdo de esa charla con Spiegel se convirtió en un eco sin mayor importancia. La buscó en su habitación para darle lo que había comprado para ella. Asuna reprimió la risa cuando advirtió que entre los artículos que le había obsequiado se hallaba una sombrilla de encaje; no tan lujosa como la que tenía, pero la intención era innegable._

 _También adquirió algunos vestidos de tela más abrigada, y otras prendas delicadas que al descubrirlas la llenaron de rubor. Él pensaba en cada detalle con una seguridad que la dejaban pasmada._

 _Nunca un hombre le había obsequiado algo._

 _Entonces cuando Kazuto la besó de ese modo tan suyo y maravilloso, sepultó todas las preocupaciones en algún baúl en el fondo de su mente. Sus labios eran diestros y demandantes, exigían una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. La despojó del chal que gracias al clima caprichoso mantenía en sus hombros, para tener más acceso a ella, para poder rodear su cintura, o deslizar los dedos por su corto cabello sin dejar de besarla._

 _Y cada vez que lo hacía Asuna se sentía perdida, subyugada por ese oleaje de sensaciones que él provocaba en ella. No le cabían dudas; Kazuto era un hombre experimentado en el arte del amor, sabía como besarla, y la intensidad que debía usar para abrazarla._

— _Ven conmigo… —le susurró al oído con voz ronca. Al minuto siguiente se encontraba dentro del camarote del capitán. Asuna era la primera vez que entraba; era más grande que el suyo, y con cierto lujo también._

 _Él no la dejó inspeccionar demasiado, la envolvió en sus brazos y con ese arte consumado del que se creía maestro, le enseñó las diferentes caras del placer, y le hizo el amor._

•

•

•

 _«No te llevará a su camarote para que veas el techo precisamente…»_

 _Desnuda entre esas sábanas de algodón no podía dejar de pensar lo que Spiegel le había augurado tan solo el día anterior, y que había tardado menos de veinticuatro horas en cumplirse._

 _Habían hecho el amor… o mejor dicho, Kazuto le había hecho el amor a ella con una algarabía y un recelo que se sentía morir de placer cada vez que él la tocaba._

 _Y ahora se encontraba a solas en esa cama que no le pertenecía, preguntándose porque la había dejado sola, cuando ella era una muchacha inexperta que no tenía idea de como comportarse luego de haberle entregado su cuerpo y su virginidad al hombre que amaba… Ese hombre hermoso y diestro que con paciencia encendió sus sentidos, que la desinhibió de su bochorno, y le enseñó a amar._

 _Ese hombre que era más experimentado que ella en todo sentido._

 _Recogió su ropa del suelo y fue poniéndosela mecánicamente. Evitó mirar el lecho y ya se dirigía a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar al dueño del camarote, que al verla se lanzó a ella._

— _Buenos días preciosa, no esperaba que te levantaras ya, tenía la remota esperanza de yacer contigo un poco más… —besó su frente con suavidad notando como Asuna se apenaba —¿Dormiste bien?_

 _Ella asintió con renuencia —¿Por qué me abandonaste tan pronto?_

 _Él suspiró con cierto pesar —Una tempestad viene camino hacia acá… de haber sabido que tendríamos que atravesar otra tormenta hubiera optado por continuar atracado en el puerto y zarpar después…_

— _¿Es peligroso?_

— _Mucho —la miro fijo —Quédate aquí ¿está bien? Le diré a Agil que te suba un desayuno liviano…_

— _Kazuto…_

— _Todo estará bien —le sonrió y aproximándose le comió la boca de un beso demandante. Que seguramente de no ser por la gravedad del asunto que atravesaban hubiera sido el preámbulo a algunas horas de amor._

 _Cuatro horas después y la tormenta encontraba a la pequeña embarcación. La sacudía de un lado al otro sin misericordia; el mar se licuaba, se retraía y se alzaba con ímpetu llevándose consigo al barco que parecía un cascaron de nuez abandonado a la deriva. No había forma de estabilizarlo._

 _Asuna se aferró de la mesa que oportunamente se encontraba clavada al suelo y rogaba que por más movimientos bruscos su estómago no saliera expulsado por su garganta. Oía silbar al viento, junto al concierto de los truenos y relámpagos que caía encima de ellos._

 _Me necesitan. Asuna no dejaba de repetírselo, conforme la nave se movía de forma poca natural, se alzaba para luego caer en caída libre. Era una sensación horrible._

 _Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí, y se aventuró por el pasillo. Apenas podía ver, la cortina de agua pegaba con fuerza y hacía la visibilidad casi nula. Aun era media tarde, pero el cielo estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche._

 _En cubierta todos corrían desaforados, enrollando las velas, moviendo los palos, ubicando el peso de las cosas conforme el mar se agitaba. Guardando lo que no era indispensable en las bodegas._

— _¿Qué haces? —le gritó Kazuto cuando la vio tiritando en el puente._

— _¡Quiero ayudar! ¡No puedo estar encerrada y segura sabiendo que tú estas aquí…!_

 _Era increíble que por sobre el ruido del agua y los truenos pudiera oírla. Dio dos zancadas hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y la besó raudo en los labios varias veces. Al parecer sin importarle que los otros marineros atestiguaran sus acciones —No hagas nada estúpido… —le susurró —Y quédate donde pueda verte…_

 _Asuna trató de ayudar en lo que podía, pero lo cierto era que no tenía la fuerza ni la astucia de ellos, además su ropa se había empapado por completo y le impedía moverse con soltura. Buscó amparo bajo el palo mayor y con firmeza rasgó una parte de la falda, liberando sus piernas por encima de las rodillas._

— _¡Milady es peligroso que esté aquí! —Agil le gritó mientras sujetaba el mástil que se sacudía como pluma al viento._

 _Asuna alzó la mirada, pese a que las velas estaban plegadas los mástiles se movían inmisericorde ante la fiereza del ciclón._

— _¡Estoy bien! —le gritó._

 _Ryoutarou apareció a su lado y colocó unos utensilios en sus manos, a grades gestos le pidió que los guardara en la bodega. Era su forma de mantenerla lejos del puente de mando, pero consciente de que los ayudaba de alguna forma._

 _Poco a poco la cubierta fue quedándose vacía, pero la tormenta no amainaba. Con cada segundo que corría la tempestad se iba haciendo más y más inmanejable. El mar se sacudía de un lado al otro, las olas alcanzaban alturas insospechadas y monstruosas, y el barco trataba de evadirlas o cortarlas._

— _Es imposible… —Asuna escuchó nítida la voz del capitán y cuando se giró hacia él, el barco se tambaleó de manera tal que el palo mayor crujió horrible sobre la cabeza de la chica —¡Asuna cuidado…!_

 _El grito le quedaría grabado en el subconsciente para siempre. El mástil se quebró a la mitad, uno de los extremos cayó limpiamente al mar, la otra parte se zarandeó de izquierda a derecha sin control, golpeando a Asuna en el pecho con tanta fuerza que la lanzó al océano antes de que ella pudiera sujetarse de algo._

— _¡ASUNA…! — Kazuto largó el timón ante la escena que acababan de presenciar sus ojos y corrió a la escotilla dispuesto a lanzarse a las aguas. El mar estaba negro de furia, no se oía ni se veía nada —¡ASUNA… IRÉ POR TI!_

— _¿Estás loco? —Agil lo agarró con fuerza. Allá en el puente de mando el pelirrojo había tomado el timón y hacía lo posible por estabilizar la nave —¡No puedes cometer una tontería tal!_

— _¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir…! ¡ASUNAAAAAAAAA…! —se sacudió, pataleó para que el grandote lo soltara —¡Tengo que rescatar a Asuna…!_

 _Agil no decía palabra seguía aferrando con furia los brazos de su amigo y capitán, en tanto éste se retorcía buscando liberarse —Debe estar asustada allá abajo… déjame ir… déjame ir…_

— _Kazuto… —Agil habló por primera vez a su oído —El mar está picado… y ésta es realmente una de las peores tempestades que hemos atravesado… Nadie saldría con vida tras una caída como esa… Y lo sabes._

— _¡No…! ¡No, no, no…! ¡Mientes! ¡ASUNAAAAA…!_

— _Es inútil ella no está viva Kazuto…_

* * *

.

 _ **«** **Tres años después»**_

—¿Piensas pasar otra noche más encerrado en esta pocilga y oliendo a mil demonios?

—No me molestes Ryoutarou, si no te gusta mi compañía ve a otro lado.

—Lo que estás haciendo contigo no me gusta… —le respondió francamente —Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no vamos al antro que maneja Sakuya-sama? Por ahí alguna señorita te levanta el ánimo…

—Esta noche no tengo ganas.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con seriedad, pronto su expresión se bañó de tristeza. Recordó —¿Hoy se cumplen tres años de su desaparición?

Kazuto no respondió, se llevó a la boca la botella de agua ardiente y le dio un trago —Quiero estar solo.

El pelirrojo no dijo palabra, salió de la habitación de su amigo y en el pasillo se revolvió el cabello. Estaba preocupado por Kazuto, y francamente no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo. Jamás lo había visto tan mal por una mujer. Pero ésta no era cualquier mujer; era la heredera de un pequeño imperio, que fue su huésped en el Yggdrasil, y con quien mantuvo un fugaz romance… Aunque considerando la expresión devastada del muchacho no había sido algo _fugaz._

Recordaba esos días con pesar, luego de que la muchacha desapareciera en el mar a causa de una fatalidad, Kazuto se había convertido en un ser vehemente y desesperado. Buscó a la chica como loco por muchos días, y se negaba porfiadamente a aceptar la realidad: nadie, ni siquiera un pirata bien preparado, podría sobrevivir a una tempestad en alta mar.

Aún ahora, tres años después de aquello, se negaba a asimilar lo ocurrido.

—Debo hablar con Eugeo… debe haber alguna manera de hacerlo volver en si… tiene que reaccionar.

Dentro de la habitación, Kazuto le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, y como era su costumbre soltó aquel nombre que le desgarraba las entrañas.

— _Asuna…_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _si que me ha costado traer este fic!_

 _Muchas gracias a Chocola_neko por la portada! yo no tenía tiempo de hacer la imagen para este fic, ella me hizo esa preciosidad._

 _En fin… dudas(? Ya saben donde encontrarme!_

 _Este fic tendrá máximo 3 capitulos aparte de este._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fic pertenece a la #kiriasuweek2017_

 _Día 6, tema (?_

 _ **•Mar, abismo sin retorno•**_

 _El mar encanta, el mar mata, conmueve, asusta, también hace reír, y a veces desaparece..._

* * *

 _II —_

 _La brisa que lo recibió al poner los pies en el puerto era fría. La mañana apenas empezaba y el manto melancólico de la lluvia sumía todo en un estado gris y brumoso._

 _El que hacía acopio de su estado de ánimo._

 _Descendió casi a rastras por el puentecillo, atrás de él bajaba un hombre de color, serio, portando un baúl. Ambos con expresión inescrutable que ponía en evidencia la gravedad del asunto que debían abordar._

 _Allá varios metros sobre la explanada se encontraba una pequeña comitiva, encabezada por una elegante dama de mediana edad, guapa aunque vestida de negro, que los veía con cierto recelo. Detrás de ella algunas personas tenían paraguas, pero otros, así como la dama en cuestión, se protegían de la inclemencia del clima con sus sombreros._

 _Los dos marineros avanzaron hasta ella sin titubear; hasta que el más joven, cuya cabeza estaba descubierta se inclinó. Su voz fue un remedo de su usual vigor._

— _Lo siento mucho..._

 _Sus palabras se perdieron entre la lluvia y la brisa que inmisericorde revoloteaba entre los allí congregados._

 _Luego le hizo un gesto al hombre de color que estaba detrás y sin mediar más palabra este depositó el baúl en el suelo frente a ella._

 _Otra vez el joven volvió a reverenciarla, abrió la boca aunque sus palabras se las llevó el viento.  
La dama tras oírle se desarmó en llanto, sus rodillas se doblaron y abrazó el baúl. Pareció no importarle la gente que detrás de ella la contemplaba con evidente pena._

 _La barbilla del joven marinero tembló al contemplar la escena, musitó otro par de palabras silenciosas. Y luego dándole la espalda, se alejó del puerto seguido de su fiel sirviente._

 _Esa fue la única vez en su vida que vio a Lady Kyouko Yuuki._  
 _•_

•

•  
— En verdad ya no sé que hacer con él, Eugeo-san...

— Ryo, no te preocupes ¿Qué ha pasado con el navío?

— Agil aún sigue con la idea de rematarlo, la verdad es que es preferible eso a que siga juntando ratas en el puerto... Lo mejor es darle un nuevo uso... No es un barco tan antiguo, aunque el abandono de los últimos años ha hecho mella en la estructura...

— ¿Que piensa él de esa propuesta?

— No le interesa... Antes esa embarcación era su mundo, ahora ni siquiera le importa que sea refugio de piojos...

El joven lord rubio suspiró rascándose la cabeza — De momento no tomen ninguna decisión, déjalo en mis manos... —observó el largo pasillo precedido de puertas cerradas —¿Está en su habitación?

— Cómo todos los días. Solo sale en la tarde para beber un rato... En estas fechas se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de su muerte...

Eugeo endureció la mirada —Iré a verlo. Alice llegará de un momento a otro y no quiero que mi padrino le cause una mala impresión...

El pelirrojo sonrió forzadamente — La señorita Alice se escandalizaría...

— Por eso vine a ocuparme de Kazuto en persona, ya es tiempo que deje de comportarse como un crío... Toda su vida ha hecho lo que le plazca, y aquí tenemos las consecuencias... Él más que nadie debe entender que al mar hay que ofrecerle respeto.

El pelirrojo asintió con suavidad, Lord Eugeo no era _marino_ pero era increíblemente sensato y juicioso. Esas cualidades habían hecho que mucho, mucho tiempo atrás adoptara a Kazuto como si fuera su hermano.

— Quizás si usted hubiera venido con nosotros durante esa travesía esa desgracia pudo evitarse...

— Hay episodios que están marcados por el azar Ryotarou, por más intervención de mi parte si la desaparición de esa niña era designio del destino, no había nada que hacerle...

•

•

•

— Explícame porque te dejas llevar hasta este punto... —murmuró el joven rubio frunciendo la nariz ante el aroma rancio que impregnaba el lugar. Abrió las ventanas de par en par, corrió las cortinas y dejó que la luz del sol y el aire fresco de la mañana penetraran en el recinto, dejándole ver la huella del desorden desagradable que había por doquier — En serio... ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sus palabras iban dirigidas hacia el durmiente que ocupaba la mitad del enorme lecho de sábanas revueltas. Las botellas vacías que decoraban el suelo junto a restos de comida le hicieron fruncir la nariz en desagrado. Este ni se inmutó ante sus palabras. El lugar se asemejaba a una pocilga, a un basurero.

Se acercó al lecho y levantó un extremo de las cobijas; la persona que allí roncaba ni siquiera se movió.

— Kazuto.

Nada. Solo el silencio más absoluto.

— ¡Kazuto!

Parecía completamente ajeno a su llamado. Dormido y roncando a pierna suelta.

— Kazuto, no me hagas tomar medidas extremas...

Al ver que la amenaza no surtía el efecto deseado, ya que el nombrado permanecía totalmente perdido en el mundo de Morfeo, el joven rubio salió de la habitación y volvió a entrar luego de varios minutos portando lo que parecía ser una cubeta a rebosar de agua. Se paró a varios metros del lecho y luego de medir la distancia, arrojó el contenido del recipiente sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

Este reaccionó al instante, dando alaridos como si estuviera ahogándose en alta mar. Se sentó como un resorte sintiendo que tanto él como su cama estaban empapados por completo. Se secó el agua a manotazos del rostro y enfocó la atención en su amigo, en quién no había reparado hasta entonces.

— ¿Eugeo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos significa esto? — tocó su lecho pegajoso y húmedo — ¿Era necesario todo esto?

— Sí era necesario. Quizás ahora te dignes a ponerme un poco de atención.

El joven le miró ceñudo algunos instantes antes de alcanzar una vieja camiseta y secarse la cara. Ya con aquella nueva perspectiva, se giró hacia el tiradero que era su habitación y frunció la nariz en repugnancia — Que desastre.

— Al menos no has perdido el juicio común.

Kazuto decidió ignorar eso — Entonces ¿que te trae a mi humilde morada?

— ¿Olvidaste que fecha es hoy?

— Qu-e.

 _¿Acaso era una broma...?_ ¡Cómo no iba a recordar...!. El escucha lo miró seriamente; el gris de sus ojos casi vuelto negro. Una expresión dura e irascible pintada en su semblante antes calmo y tal vez adormilado. Frunció el ceño... Luego, lo suavizó y bajó la vista. _No_. Eugeo jamás usaría algo tan doloroso como _eso_ a su favor. Debía tratarse de otra cosa...

Con rapidez el joven lord se dio cuenta enseguida de su error y se apresuró a enmendar sus palabras — Te dije que hoy llegaría Alice a Japón, esta noche iba a cenar con nosotros ¿recuerdas?

Kazuto rió sin humor — ¿Lograste convencer a la bruja de que se casara contigo?

— Aún no se lo he propuesto... — sonrió con añoranza viéndose nervioso, ignorando de llano como nombrara a su futura prometida — Planeo hacerlo esta noche...

— ¿Y me necesitas contigo para...?

— Eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Prometiste que estarías conmigo apoyándome cuando este momento llegara...Por otro lado, ¡ella debe conocer a mi padrino de bodas!

El joven de cabello negro ignoró la primera parte de sus palabras. Tenía que ver con una promesa tonta que realizaron de muchachos, un juramento romántico que encerraba damiselas, sonrojos y un flechazo... Ahora Kazuto ya no creía en nada de eso, el mar se había encargado de quitarle todo sentido a esa ilusión. Se levantó del lecho con ímpetu — Dile a otro que lo sea.

A Eugeo lo desesperaba esa actitud parca e indiferente de su amigo. Ryoutarou no exageraba cuando mencionó que su personalidad había cambiado un cien por ciento.

— Que no haya funcionado contigo... — refirió con suavidad, pero con voz resuelta sabiendo que la amistad que los unía le daba el derecho de ser franco, y hasta cruel con él — No significa que deba condenarme a ser infeliz, es egoísta de tu parte...

Eso desarmó su máscara de desgana y auto-conmiseración... Eugeo había estado a su lado cuando sucedió lo de Asuna... Lo fue a buscar al puerto cuando volvió de aquel horrible viaje, y lo llevó a su casa casi a la fuerza pues no hacía otra cosa más que llorar como un niño... No recordaba mucho de esos días, se la pasó dentro de una horrible burbuja de miseria y dolor... Alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con alta mar. Hasta ahora.

— Lo siento — dijo sintiéndose culpable — Tienes razón.

El joven rubio sonrió; encogió los hombros mientras metía las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta — Además hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablarte. Creo que ya es hora de hacerlo.

— Adelante.

— ¿Que vas a hacer con el _Yggdras_ _il_? Ryo me comentó que aún sigue abandonado en el puerto y...

— No quiero saber nada de eso — lo interrumpió otra vez con sequedad.

— ¿Ni siquiera en nombre de Ryo o Agil? ¿No crees que ellos no merecen lo que le estás haciendo a ese barco? Ha sido su hogar tanto como lo fue para ti...

Kazuto sabía que no podía discutir ese punto. Eugeo tenía toda la razón, la vida de un marinero estaba ligada al mar, a la navegación. Para ellos fue cruel entender que ya no volverían a izar las velas de aquel gran navío...

— Ese barco solía ser tu orgullo y vanidad. Era tan grande, y colosal... Imponía respeto y hacía temblar a cuanta embarcación se le pusiera en frente... ¿recuerdas con cuanta soberbia me hablabas de él?

— ¿Y de qué sirvió sentirme invencible en el mar? ¿Si aquello que era como parte de mí se llevó todo lo que yo quería...? — estaba cansado de sentirse vulnerable, de que aquella herida nunca terminara de cicatrizar — Haz lo que desees con él.

— Voy a restaurarlo, y luego lo venderé.

— No me interesa.

Eugeo resopló frustrado. Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a Alice... La visión y la opinión de una mujer era diferente a como él veía las cosas; y Kazuto posiblemente necesitaba conocer a una nueva chica; alguien que lo sacudiera y lo sacara de ese estado letárgico. Suficiente duelo había hecho todos estos años... Sí, hablaría con su novia apenas tuviera oportunidad. Observó al joven que se alejaba por el pasillo y fue tras él — A primera hora de la noche en aquel restaurante, no lo olvides.

— ¿Vas a presentarme a la bruja? — sonó su voz que se alejaba seguramente para higienizarse un poco.

— Procura vestir formal — añadió ignorando su sarcasmo y observó el desastre que lo rodeaba otra vez, con obvio desagrado — Enviaré una doncella a que limpie esta pocilga.

•

•

•

Kazuto nunca vestía formal, aquello no iba con él, ni con la apariencia de pirata que usualmente portaba. Pero aquella noche no era Kazuto el pirata, sino un joven normal de la aristocracia occidental-oriental, que estaba allí para acompañar a su mejor amigo en el importante paso que osaba dar.

La cita era en un lujoso restaurante de corte europeo, famoso entre la nobleza japonesa que cada vez más consumía los gustos y costumbres occidentales. Aquel era el lugar recurrente donde la gente se daba cita para los eventos importantes; se podía decir que si algo trascendental debía ocurrir, sin duda pasaría allí.

Kazuto se acomodó el lazo de su corbatín y se sentó en la mesa que su amigo había reservado con antelación; el mejor lugar, una vista privilegiada. Aunque vestía demasiado formal para su gusto; chaqueta de terciopelo negra, camisa blanca... Hasta se había peinado con detenimiento para causarle una buena impresión a la bruja... No sabía porqué se refería así a la actual novia de Eugeo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Y este llegaba tarde.

El joven rechazó al mozo cuando fue a sugerirle una copa de vino, necesitaba estar sobrio. No iba a arruinar la noche de su hermano.

Finalmente quince minutos después vio venir al nombrado, en compañía de una jovencita agraciada de mejillas sonrojadas, hacia su mesa. Se puso de pie observando con curiosidad al par; sin duda Eugeo tenía un leve dejo narcisista... ¡esa chica podría ser su propia hermana! Rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca...¡Era como una copia de él! Luego se burlaría de Eugeo en privado, reprimió la risita y se adelantó un paso hacia ellos.

— Buenas noches Alice-sama — se inclinó según la costumbre antes de que ella le ofreciera la mano, y al hacerlo la contempló entrecerrando los ojos. Usualmente las doncellas bajaban la mirada ante él, pero la rubia lo veía fijo sin pestañear — Es un placer.

Existía algo extraño en ella. Sí, era rubia de mejillas sonrosadas, y sí, parecía frágil y pequeña como una muñeca... Pero había algo magnético y atrevido en sus ojos, una mirada que una muchacha de la aristocracia no estaba bien visto que mostrara. Una voluntad de hierro que contrastaba con su aspecto frágil.

— El placer es todo mío, Kazuto-sama — le respondió en un japonés fuerte y duro. Claro, ella era de occidente y parecía recién estar aprendiendo el idioma. Se preguntó como había hecho Eugeo para conquistarla. Luego le preguntaría para mofarse un buen rato.

— ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

— Oh sí, un poco largo... viajar por mar es bastante agotador como usted sabe...

Kazuto arqueó las cejas mirando a su amigo con interrogación ¿a qué se refería con eso exactamente? Eugeó pareció de pronto muy incómodo.

— Por favor, siéntense — sugirió haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa. Esperó a que su amigo acomodara a su novia para tomar asiento. Notó que ella no cesaba de mirarlo con descaro — ¿Ocurre algo?

— No perdón, posiblemente me recuerda a alguien... pero es imposible... — sonrió cínicamente — Es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿verdad?.

Eugeo rió — Que tonterías dices, Alice. Debes estar cansada por el viaje, quizás no fue buena idea citarte aquí hoy.

— No hagas caso querido, estaba deseando verte — apretó su mano y le dedicó una mirada tierna.

Kazuto llamó al mozo mientras la pareja se dedicaba algunos arrumacos, observó la carta fingiendo interés, mientras sus pupilas no cesaban de estudiar a la rubia. Otra vez le parecía que había algo extraño en ella, vestía con sencillez como cualquier dama noble; un vestido azul de seda algo escotado, botines a juego y un sombrero pequeño y delicado entre sus rizos dorados. Era la estampa perfecta de la aristocracia, sin embargo... ¿porque se le antojaba que era una fachada fabricada por alguna habilidosa experta? Como si toda ella fuera una actriz componiendo el papel de heredera en una obra clásica.

— ¿Su familia vive en Alemania, lady Alice?

Ella alzó las pestañas — Así es.

— Habrá sido difícil para ellos dejarla partir a tierras desconocidas...

— Eugeo sembró paz y confianza en el animo de mi padre... — refirió acariciando la mejilla del rubio que fascinado la oía — Mi madre confía en su buen juicio.

 _Lo tiene comiendo de su mano._

— Oh sí, Eugeo aquí es alguien muy confiable.

— ¿Y usted tiene novia, Kazuto-sama?

— Alice...

El joven desvió la vista algunos segundos. Ella al contrario lo veía fijo, disfrutando y esperando su respuesta como si la supiera de antemano — No. Solo me dedico a mis negocios.

— ¿Y cuales son esos negocios, si me permite preguntar?

— Es empresario marítimo — respondió el joven lord antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca — Aunque de momento su empresa esta parada porque estamos haciendo algunas reformas a su navío...

Kazuto frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué no le decía la verdad?

— ¿Tiene un barco?

El rubio rió ante la forma en la que preguntó aquello, asintió — Así es.

— Me haría mucha ilusión conocerlo.

— Todo a su tiempo, cariño.

Kazuto no mencionó palabra, se mordió el labio con evidente frustración. No entendía porque aquella extraña mujer indagaba tanto, ni porqué quería conocer su barco. No pensaba dejar que le pusiera un pie encima...

Los platillos llegaron y momentáneamente la conversación giró hacia temas más frívolos como los negocios de Eugeo y el clima. La incertidumbre que esa mujer le causaba no le dejaba saborear la cena con calma. Deseaba que el rubio expusiera sus intenciones, para luego volver a su habitación y sumergirse en su cosecha de brandy personal, para olvidar lo ocurrido tres años atrás... Pero no podía dejar a su hermano en las redes intrigantes de esa bruja... Estaba seguro que su paranoia ahora sí tenía fundamento.

Kazuto tomó la botella de vino y la alzó para llenar la copa de Alice, cuando en el segundo siguiente soltó la mano y el recipiente, cayó por el costado de la mesa. Con unos reflejos envidiables, y a pocos centímetros del suelo, la mujer rubia agarró la botella con su mano y lo miró sorprendida... para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó caer -por fin- el recipiente. La botella se hizo añicos y salpicó de vino el vestido azul de la confundida chica.

— ¡Kazuto! ¿Que diablos pasa contigo? — protestó Eugeo intentando limpiar la falda de su novia, mientras le dirigía miradas de reproche a su amigo.

Este fruncía los labios tratando de contenerse, ansiaba desenmascararla. Ahora no se equivocaba. Algo extraño había en ella. Ninguna mujer que él conociera gozaba de unos reflejos tan extraordinarios... Estaba convencido que Alice no era la tranquila y dulce jovencita que fingía ser.

Mientras la servidumbre se acercaba a limpiar el fruto de aquel altercado, en el otro extremo del salón se escuchó como un estruendo, seguido de pasos rápidos y voces ofuscadas que parecían estar discutiendo.

— Cariño no te preocupes — decía la rubia y añadió con un puchero — Ahora si me disculpas, necesito empolvarme la nariz e intentar lavar la mancha... — con energía se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió al servicio de damas que curiosamente quedaba en dirección de donde el tumulto aquel se producía.

— ¿Quieres decirme que ocurre contigo? — Eugeo se volvió al joven de cabello negro con cara de pocos amigos,

— Esa mujer está mintiéndonos a la cara. Estoy seguro de que algo esconde.

— Dices eso porque no te agrada.

— No, no me agrada. Está ocultándote algo, ¿No te das cuenta?

— Lo único que tengo presente es que mi mejor amigo está actuando como un demente...

No, Eugeo no iba a creerle. Estaba demasiado embobado con ella como para ver la verdad que palpitaba incordia ante sus ojos.

— Debo salir a fumar un cigarrillo un momento — murmuró viendo que no iba a obtener nada.

Eugeo resopló y le hizo un gesto vago de que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Kazuto se levantó y dio un rodeo por el salón, notando que el alboroto continuaba. Algunos meseros pululaban por el salón como si buscaran algo, mientras otros cuchicheaban entre ellos con pavor. Ignoró la extraña situación y con el cigarro entre los dientes se metió al pasillo que llevaba al servicio de damas. Entonces, al final del pasillo pintado de durazno, descubrió la silueta inconfundible de la novia de su hermano.

Alice se veía furiosa y parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Pero como él se encontraba oculto tras la pared para evitar que ella volteara a verlo, no podía ver quien era su interlocutor. Pero a juzgar por como gesticulaba con sus manos, estaba realmente enojada. Se aproximó un poco, curioso de oír lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo permitiste que escape...? — la otra persona parecía estar diciendo algo entre susurros porque la voz de la rubia se elevó con absoluta histeria — ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Todo estaba saliendo bien...! ¡Esto arruinará todo...! — se mesó el cabello — ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo?

Kazuto escuchó pasos y se ocultó tras la pared. Al parecer aquello también sorprendió a Alice y a su acompañante misterioso, porque sus voces dejaron de oírse. Salió de su escondite y se apeó contra la pared. Como pensaba la rubia había desaparecido.

Lo poco que oyó lo desconcertó. ¿A qué se refería? _'¿Cómo permitiste que escape? ¡Eso arruinará todo!'_ Sin duda, aquello sonaba como un plan... el que a juzgar por su exabrupto había fallado. ¿Pero a quien se referían? ¿Hablaban de Eugeo...? Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido... tenía al rubio comiendo de su mano. Tiró el cigarrillo, el cual nunca encendió, y se apretó las sienes. Al parecer su aventurera mente de pirata seguía latente y con ganas de seguir elaborando teorías.

Decidió volver a la mesa para notar con asombro que la pareja estaba de pie esperándole, como si estuvieran a punto de marchar. Como pensaba Alice se veía nerviosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó acercándose.

— Alice no se siente bien, así que la escoltaré hasta su hotel. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, ya está todo pagado, y si se te apetece algo más puedes ponerlo a mi cuenta.

Asintió de modo inexpresivo y observó a la rubia — Espero que se recupere Lady Alice — besó la mano enguantada que ella le tendió — Y que no sea la última vez que tenga el placer de verla...

— Lo mismo digo — ella suspiró con pesar. Ahora no estaba actuando, se volvió al rubio — Eugeo, por favor.

— Sí, cariño — le dirigió una preocupada mirada y rodeando el talle de la chica la instó a caminar entre las mesas hacia las enormes puertas que se erigían al fondo del salón.

Kazuto los observó hasta que salieron del lugar. Volvió a tomar asiento en su mesa notando que el servicio se había llevado todo. La atmósfera dentro del restaurante seguía siendo extraña, como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido allí dentro. Los pocos comensales que quedaban hablaban en voz baja, el ambiente festivo que usualmente rodeaba el salón parecía haberse apagado.

— ¿Necesita algo más señor? — el mozo se acercó solícito a servirle.

— Una botella de brandy — iba a darse el gusto en gran manera — Y póngala a nombre de Lord Schuberg.

El sirviente se alejó a cumplir la orden, y Kazuto se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando los ornamentos finos que cubrían el techo. De seguro Eugeo le iba a proponer matrimonio a Alice apenas la dejara a resguardo en su hotel, estaba seguro de ello. Y ella aceptaría, también podía asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados. Él debía encontrar la forma de frenar eso. No dejaría que su querido hermano se atara de por vida a esa arpía. Poco le importaba la idea de que estaba metiéndose donde no le concernía; Eugeo le había ayudado cuando volvió de aquel terrible viaje en el que murió Asuna... y él le ayudaría ahora, retribuyéndole el favor.

 _Asuna..._

El sirviente regresó y dejó la botella solicitada frente a él junto a un vaso de cristal limpio. Abrió el tapón y se sirvió una generosa cantidad. Iba a llevarse el liquido a los labios cuando sintió un ligero jalón a su zapato, al cabo de unos segundos y al no experimentar nada más, lo atribuyó a su imaginación y volvió a sentir el mismo jalón, esta vez a la manga de su pantalón. No. No lo había imaginado, era real. ¿Quizás se trata de ratas? ¿Un cachorro? ¿Un gato?

Intrigado se inclinó y levantó los manteles que llegaban hasta el suelo. No se trataban de ratas, ni gatos, ni un cachorro. Ahí debajo de la mesa se encontró con la redonda cara de una sonriente niña.

— ¡Hola! — lo saludó feliz.

— ¿Qué hace ahí abajo, señorita?

— Me escondo — respondió obvia.

— ¿Ha realizado alguna travesura?

La pequeña se echó a reír sin consideración — Quizás... Lice va a regañarme...

— ¿Estás aquí sola? — aventuró mirando alrededor y buscando alguna pareja que se adecuara a los padres de la niña. No halló nada.

La pequeña no contestó y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mamá dice que no debo hablar ni darle mi nombre a extraños.

— Tu mamá tiene toda la razón, pero... — sonrió como si supiera un secreto — Si te digo mi nombre ya no seríamos extraños... Me llamo Kazuto.

La niña se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó un poco más a él, el joven advirtió sus hermosos ojos color plata, así como sus largos rizos negros.

— Soy Miyuki, pero mamá me dice _Yui..._

•

•

•


End file.
